leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS447
/ |title_ja=VS オーダイル |title_ro=VS Ordile |image=PS447.png |chapter=HeartGold & SoulSilver |volume=41 |number=447 |location= Cliff Cave |prev_round=Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down |next_round=Pleased as Punch With Parasect }} / or / (Japanese: VS オーダイル VS or プレート争奪戦！ Struggle for the Plates!) is the 447th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot , on his , towers over Petrel, whose neck is being held by 's claws. Petrel curses his luck, and takes out the Toxic and Earth Plates which Gyarados snatches away for Silver. Petrel reveals the number of Plates, and asks if Silver is happy now. But Silver is not satisfied, as he demands more information about the plates. Just then, a patrol car stops by Silver, and its driver announces by loudspeaker that Silver has breached the rule of no battling within the Safari Zone's compound. The patroller gets out of his car and becomes even more outraged when he sees the broken bridge. He order the mechanical to arrest Silver and take him to the warden's office. Just then, the patroller hears the warden's voice, claiming that he was just having light-hearted fun with Silver. Silver turns, and sees that instead of Petrel, Baoba is being held by Weavile's claws instead. Weavile decides to release its hostage. The patroller changes tone and apologizes, but Baoba sends him on his way. Just as the patroller is out of sight, "Baoba" looks at Silver, and takes his disguise off to reveal himself as Petrel. Petrel surprises Silver even further when he puts on and takes off Silver's face, as well as those of Eusine and . He warns Silver not to trust anyone he sees, as it may well be Petrel in disguise. With that, he flies away on his . Silver quickly gives chase on his , knowing that Petrel has seen Lance because he is able to disguise as the latter. Petrel duly confirms thus, declaring that he defeated Lance in battle. Petrel's claim shocks Silver, to the point that Golbat is quick to fire an to knock Silver and his Honchkrow back to the ground. Silver gets up but fails to spot Petrel after that. Eusine, who has been on Gyarados' back all this time, comes around. Silver explains the events, and is still unable to comprehend Lance's defeat. Meanwhile, an -shaped helicopter flies over the Safari Zone. Inside, is told by her mother to hurry up and assume her position as a tour guide for the Pokémon Academy kids during their field trip to the Safari Zone. Crystal gets impatient because her meeting with the Academy kids is only an hour later, but decides to finish her work and show herself to her mother. Crystal's mother is not impressed by the outfit she sees on her daughter. While Crystal says that the Academy pupils are used to seeing her dressed as she currently is, her mother breaks into a frenzy, and eventually forces a set of clothes on her. Meanwhile, Silver continues to look for leads in the Safari Zone by ordering moves from his Pokémon, but he finds nothing. Eusine, after sneezing again, recalls that they were ambushed by a high-ranked figure of Team Rocket, who appears to be seeking the so-called Plates. Silver knows for certain that they are scheming something involving the Plates. As Silver's Pokémon continue to search, Eusine has an idea, and decides to ask why Silver is so determined to stop Team Rocket all by himself, and not leave it to the police. Silver says that Team Rocket was the creation of his very own father, and refers back to his own past as part of the reason for Team Rocket's existence. Eusine begins to well up at Silver's heartbreaking story. He then decides that he would be happy to offer assistance to Silver's mission. Just as Silver begins to protest, Eusine refers to an old friend of his - someone with clairvoyant powers. Eusine offers his friend's services to Silver in exchange for any information Silver knows about . Silver, though annoyed at Eusine's eccentricities, convinces himself that Eusine is not on Team Rocket's side. Just then, Eusine is pelted by bait and mud. A group of young children then spot Eusine and sulk that whoever they hit wasn't a Pokémon, and another older girl trails after them. She apologizes to a raging Eusine and has the kids do the same, but then catches sight of Silver with surprise. Silver also recognizes the girl as Crystal. Meanwhile, two Team Rocket Grunts report to Proton about the loss of the Plates. Proton takes no heed and continues to look for clues to the whereabouts of the Sinjoh Ruins. Major events * Petrel escapes, but loses his Plates in the process. * arrives at the and encounters . * Eusine recommends that Silver goes see Morty to search for the remaining Plates. * Proton searches for the Sinjoh Ruins. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * (flashback) * Morty (fantasy) * Lance (flashback) * Karen (flashback) * Petrel * Proton * Eusine * Baoba (disguise) * Mirei * s * Ranger * Children Pokémon * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ; Red Gyarados) * (Megaree/ ; 's) * (Petrel's) * (Proton's) * (Proton's) * (Eusine's) * (Mirei's) * (robot) * ( ; flashback) In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Ordile - Cuộc chiến giành phiến thạch! }} de:Kapitel 447 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) it:PS447 zh:PS447